Light My Candle
by slackerD
Summary: Santana is jealous.


**Title:** Light My Candle  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Rachel/Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn, Will  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Santana is jealous.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~2,750  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nope.

"Hell no."

"You're not the boss of me," Rachel snaps.

"I am your girlfriend, though," Santana replies.

"Secret girlfriend," Rachel shoots back.

"Still."

"You do not get to dictate what songs I sing in glee and who I sing them with," Rachel says.

"Course not," Santana agrees. "But you spending so much one on one time with Puck will not end well."

"We'll be rehearsing," Rachel insists.

"Why would I be okay with you prancing around and flirting with Puckerman?"

"Because it's acting."

"Not to him," Santana protests.

"It is to me. If Noah wishes to pursue a relationship, I'll simply tell him I'm not interested."

"Like that will work," Santana scoffs.

"It may, because we both know that when he says 'go out', he really means, 'get under my skirt'."

"Your obscenely short skirts," Santana grumbles.

"You enjoy them just as much as he does."

"Well, _yeah_, I have eyes, don't I?"

"So it's settled then," Rachel says. "I'll see you later." Because they're alone in the choir room, Rachel pulls Santana down for a very thorough kiss before flouncing out.

In a slight daze, Santana stares after Rachel, or more specifically, her legs before it occurs to her that it wasn't really settled.

"Fucking tease," Santana grumbles.

**…**

Santana and Rachel have been secretly dating for almost six months. Santana is worried about her reputation and Rachel is surprisingly okay with the secrecy. Santana assumes she's building some elaborate romantic fantasy out of it. Whatever keeps her happy. As long as it keeps Rachel from asking to be date out in the open. Because Santana is never going to walk down the hall arm in arm with anyone, least of all, Rachel fucking Berry.

Santana had no plans to tell anyone, ever. But Brittany, using insight she pretends not to have, figured it out.

Santana was secretly glad because she hates lying to Brittany. Plus, it's nice to have a sounding board for the crazy that is Rachel Berry.

**…**

"Why do you think she's up to something?" Brittany asks.

It's third period and Santana's skipping. Instead she's in the library with Britt because it's one of the last places people would look for them.

"Because she's Rachel Berry," Santana answers. "Of course she's up to something."

"Rachel does like to sing," Brittany points out. "Maybe it's really just her desire to do that song."

"Then why didn't she ask me?" Santana asks.

"Aren't you two still dating in secret?" Brittany questions.

"Yeah."

"And you don't think you and Rach doing a song together would be weird?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I mean, _maybe_if you were a guy," Brittany continues. "Or the song was for two girls, but otherwise it'd be weird."

"That sucks," Santana sulks.

"It's your fault for dating in secret," Brittany points out.

"It's Rachel Berry," Santana replies. "I have a rep to maintain."

"Then why even bother?" Brittany asks. "I mean, Rachel isn't going to put up with being a secret forever."

"Oh god," Santana groans. "You think this is her way of trying to force us out?"

"Rach would never do that," Brittany says.

"Of course she would," Santana counters. "She wants that big musical romance. Now that her focus is off Fiinncompetence, I'm the target of her romantic fantasies."

"I don't think you're giving Rachel enough credit," Brittany comments. "And could your ego be any bigger right now?"

"Yes," Santana mumbles.

"Uh huh. Well, _I_think you should just let it be," Brittany says.

**…**

Despite Rachel and Brittany's reassurances, Santana believes Rachel's performance with Puck _has_to have an ulterior motive.

Jealousy is something Santana knows she suffers from. Combined with Rachel's surprising ability to be insightful about others, Santana assumes Rachel wants Santana to claim her. Despite Rachel's protests, Santana thinks doing so appeals to Rachel's dramatic side.

So knowing Berry likes big romantic gestures, Santana begins to plan.

**…**

The bell rings for lunch and so Rachel heads to her locker. Putting away her books, she reaches for her lunch.

"Hi Rachel."

"Hello Brittany," Rachel greets.

"How's it going?"

"Very well, thank you," Rachel replies. "You?"

"I'm super."

After a moment of Brittany bouncing next to her without speaking, Rachel asks, "Can I help you with something, Britt?" Rachel closes her locker and begins walking to the lunchroom. Brittany falls in step with her, bouncing more than she is walking.

"Are you mad at San?"

"Certainly not," Rachel replies. "Did she send you over here to ask?"

"No," Brittany answers. "But she thinks you're pushing."

"Pushing for what exactly?"

"An out and open relationship," Brittany tells her.

"While I would definitely welcome that," Rachel says. "I'm not pushing for it. I know how Santana is."

"So you don't want to walk down the hall, arm in arm?"

"Of course I do," Rachel replies. "But San doesn't. And I love her enough to be okay with that for now."

Brittany squeals and hugs Rachel.

"Not that I don't appreciate the hug, Britt," Rachel says, once Brittany lets her go. "But what was that for?"

"You love Santana," Brittany whispers.

Rachel nods. "I do."

"I'm glad."

Rachel smiles in relief. "Well I must say how relieved I am to hear you say that. I was concerned that you'd hate me for taking Santana from you."

"I just want Santana to be happy," Brittany replies.

"Me too."

"You know she's not about the song, right?"

Rachel sighs. "I know. But I promise I'm not trying to do anything but sing a song with Noah." Rachel pauses a moment. "I suppose I can understand why she's upset. But I have made it very clear to Noah that this will not be foreplay into a relationship or any sort of make out session."

"Good. Does San know that?"

"If she was listening to me," Rachel replies.

"So maybe, maybe not," Brittany thinks out loud.

Rachel chuckles.

**…**

In glee that afternoon, Mr. Schue is actually on time; most likely because Rachel stops by after the bell to talk to him and not so subtly directs him towards the choir room.

When everyone's there, Will claps his hands to get their attention.

"Now Rachel and Puck have a song they'd like to show us," Will tells them. "So I'll turn the floor over to them."

Rachel, now dressed in jeans and a tank top, jumps up while Puck saunters over to her.

"Noah and I have elected to perform a now classic duet from the musical _Rent_. I know it may not necessarily be something we can use at Regionals, but I thought it might be fun." She shrugs when she hears the various titterings of disbelief. "Anyway, enjoy." She half bows and then half pushes Puck into place.

Rachel stands by the door while Puck sits on a stool, strumming his guitar. After a moment, Rachel knocks on the wall. Puck sighs, leans his guitar against the piano and walks towards Rachel.

_What'd you forget?_he sings.

Rachel pushes past him, holding a candle. _Got a light?_she sings.

_I know you? - You're - You're shivering._

Rachel circles the room and faces Puck. _It's nothing. They turned off my heat. And I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle? What are you staring at?_

Puck visibly shakes himself. _Nothing. Your hair in the moonlight. You look familiar._He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a book of matches. He pretends to light the candle.

Rachel turns, but stumbles slightly.

_Can you make it?_Puck sings.

Rachel turns to face him. _Just haven't eaten much today. At least the room stopped spinning. Anyway. What?_

Puck shrugs. _Nothing. Your smile reminded me of-_

Rachel holds up her hand. _I always remind people of-who is she?_

Puck sighs. _She died. Her name was April._

Rachel lets out a heavy sigh, right at the candle. _It's out again_. She holds up the candle. _Sorry about your friend. Would you light my candle?_

Puck pretends to light the candle again. He removes his hand slowly as if he wants to touch Rachel. _Well -_

Rachel smiles. _Yeah. Ow!_

Puck reaches out, but stops himself. _Oh, the wax-it's-_

Rachel switches the candle to her other hand. _Dripping! I like it-between my-_

Puck nods. _Fingers. I figured... Oh, well. Goodnight._

Rachel walks back to her original position while Puck goes to grab his guitar again. Just before he reaches it, Rachel knocks on the wall again. Puck walks back towards Rachel.

_It blew out again?_Puck sings, pretending to open the door.

Rachel brushes past him. While still holding the candle, she doesn't seem to care about it anymore. _No - I think that I dropped my stash_. She begins to look around on the floor and under things.

Puck watches her search the room. _I know I've seen you out and about. When I used to go out. Your candle's out._

Still searching, Rachel sings. _I'm illin'- I had it when I walked in the door. It was pure- Is it on the floor?_

_The floor?_Puck begins to look around as well.

Rachel gets down on the floor and begins crawling under the piano. She throws a glance over her shoulder. Puck is staring at her. _They say I have the best ass below 14th street. Is it true?_

Puck takes a step back. _What?_

_You're staring again_. Rachel sings.

Puck visibly shakes himself again. _Oh no. I mean you do- have a nice- I mean- You look familiar._

_Like your dead girlfriend?_Rachel sings, still under the piano.

_Only when you smile. But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else-_Puck sings.

Rachel is still under the piano. _Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club? That's where I work-I dance. Help me look._

Puck grins. _Yes! They used to tie you up-_

_It's a living_. Rachel stands up.

_I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs_. Puck sings triumphantly.

Rachel holds up the candle. _We could light the candle. Oh won't you light the candle?_

Puck pretends to light it again. _Why don't you forget that stuff? You look like you're sixteen._

Rachel stands up straighter. _I'm nineteen- but I'm old for my age. I'm just born to be bad._

_I once was born to be bad. I used to shiver like that_. Puck sings.

Rachel pouts. _I have no heat- I told you._

Puck nods. _I used to sweat-_

_I got a cold_. Rachel sings.

Puck nods again. _Uh huh. I used to be a junkie._

_But now and then I like to-_

Puck shakes his head. _Uh huh._

_Feel good._

Puck looks at the floor. _Here it-um-_He bends over and pretends to pick something off the floor.

_What's that?_Rachel sings.

_It's a candy bar wrapper_. Puck pretends to stuff it in his back pocket.

Rachel holds up the candle again. _We could light the candle._

Puck pretends to blow it out.

Rachel waves the candle in front of Puck. _What'd you do with my candle?_

Puck shrugs. _That was my last match._

_Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon_. Rachel sings.

_Maybe it's not the moon at all_. Puck points towards the door. _I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street._

Rachel steps closer to Puck. _Bah humbug ... Bah humbug_. She grabs his hand as if she's off balance.

Puck wraps their fingers together. _Cold hands._

_Yours too_. Rachel sings. _Big. Like my father's. You wanna dance?_

_With you?_

_No_. Rachel shakes her head. _With my father._

Puck leans in. _I'm Roger._

_They call me, they call me Mimi._

They lean in as if they're about to kiss. Just before their lips touch, Rachel reaches around and slips her hand into Puck's back pocket. She pretends to pull something out and then waves it in front of his face. She blows him a kiss and saunters away.

When Rachel reaches the door, she stops. Waits a beat and then joins Puck in the middle of the room. He bows and she curtseys, even though she's not wearing a skirt.

While everyone's clapping, they both bow again and then sit down. Puck slumps into the nearest chair as Rachel bounces up to the second row and plops down next to Santana.

"That was great guys," Will says standing. "All right. Moving on."

Santana's hand shoots up.

"Santana?" Will asks.

"I have a song I'd like to perform," she replies.

"Really? I mean, that sounds great."

Santana stands and walks to the front of the room.

"Staying with the _Rent_ theme that seems to be in the air," Santana begins. "I thought I'd sing, _Without You_."

She nods to Brad and closes her eyes.

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.__  
><em>_Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.__  
><em>_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.__  
><em>_The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

With her eyes closed, most people assume the song is for Brittany.

_Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves. Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash. The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you. The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

But when Santana finally does open her eyes, they immediately lock with Rachel's.

_The world revives, colors renew, but I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within, me blue. Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats. Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe. The mind churns! The heart yearns! The tears dry, without you. Life goes on, but I'm gone. Cause I die, without you. Without you. Without you._

Santana finishes the song in front of Rachel and when the music stops, she pulls Rachel up and kisses her soundly.

A gasp goes through the room. Brittany claps. Puck whistles. Kurt and Mercedes golf clap.

"Is Santana going to turn every girl here gay?" Mike asks Finn.

Finn doesn't answer.

"Well," Mr. Schue says. "That was certainly… unexpected. Thank you Santana, for that, uh, lovely rendition."

Rachel ends the kiss so Santana can answer.

"Uh, glad you liked it, Mr. Schue."

"So if you two, are, uh, done, maybe we should move on."

"Right, of course, Mr. Schue," Rachel says. "My apologies for getting caught up in the moment."

"It's all right Rachel."

**…**

"So you and _Santana_?" Finn asks Rachel as she's gathering her things once practice is over.

"Yes, so it would seem."

"I always thought I'd lose you to Puck," Finn comments.

"Oh. Well, Noah's lack of fidelity is quite a turn off to me."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"You ready Rach?" Santana asks, coming up behind her. "I told Britt I'd give her a ride too."

"Just about."

"Listen, Santana," Finn begins.

"Don't start with me, Hudson."

"All I wanted to say is, be good to her," Finn says. "And if you hurt her, you'll have to deal with me."

"Like that's a threat," Santana scoffs.

"It is," Finn says, grabbing Santana by the shoulders and towering over her, a glower on his face.

Santana swallows down the apprehension she feels building in her chest.

"Right. Well, I have no plans to hurt her, okay?"

Finn lets go of Santana and smiles widely. "Good." He grabs his things and heads for the door. "See you guys tomorrow?"

"Bye Finn."

**…**

"That was weird," Santana says as they're walking out.

"It was certainly unexpected," Rachel agrees. "But nice."

Santana groans. "Please tell me you weren't so easily won over by his protective big brother act."

"It's nice that we're at that point, don't you think?"

"Whatever."

"Yes, well now I can do this," Rachel says, stopping when they're out the doors. She pulls Santana in for a slow kiss.

They break apart when they become aware of enthusiastic clapping. Looking up they see Brittany leaning against Santana's car.

"You two done yet?" Brittany yells. "Cause I can find another ride home."

Rachel wraps her fingers up with Santana's and they join Brittany at Santana's car.

"You should perform in front of the whole school, San," Brittany says as they're leaving the parking lot.

"Don't give her any ideas, Britt."

"Actually now that you bring it up," Rachel starts.

Santana just turns the radio up and begins singing along.


End file.
